yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 039
を えて！ | romaji = Jikū o Koete! | english = Across Time and Space! | japanese translated = Across Time and Space! | chapter number = 39 | japanese release = October 21, 2018 | usa release = October 22, 2018 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2018 }} "Across Time and Space!" is the thirty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in October in the December 2018 issue of V Jump, released on October 21, 2018. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri vs. Eve/G.O.D. Turn 9: Yuya Sakaki Yuya has summoned "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" (3000/2500). "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacks "Genesis Omega Dragon", but G.O.D. activates the latter's effect, placing "Nova Portal" face-up from the Extra Deck to the Pendulum Zone to negate that attack. Turn 10: G.O.D. At the start of every turn the ATK of "Genesis Omega Dragon" increases by 1000 ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 4000 → 5000 ATK). Since the previous attack of "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" was negated, G.O.D.'s turn is skipped and the turn moves to Yuya's next Battle Phase. Turn 11: Yuya Sakaki At the start of every turn the ATK of "Genesis Omega Dragon" increases by 1000 ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 5000 → 6000 ATK). "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacks "Genesis Omega Dragon". Since "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" was Special Summoned using four monsters as tributes, the ATK of "Genesis Omega Dragon" is reduced by that amount times 1000, and "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" gains that much ATK ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 6000 → 2000 ATK; "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon": 3000 → 7000 ATK). G.O.D. uses its effect, placing the face-up "Nova Portal" from the Extra Deck to the Pendulum Zone, negating the attack and ending Yuya's turn. Since the turn ended, the effect of "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" expires ("God-Eyes Phantom Dragon": 7000 → 3000 ATK; "Genesis Omega Dragon": 2000 → 6000 ATK). Turn 12: G.O.D. At the start of every turn, the ATK of "Genesis Omega Dragon" increases by 1000 ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 6000 → 7000 ATK). Since the previous attack of "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" was negated, G.O.D.'s turn is skipped, and the turn moves to Yuya's next Battle Phase. Turn 13: Yuya Sakaki At the start of every turn, the ATK of "Genesis Omega Dragon" increases by 1000 ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 7000 → 8000 ATK). "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacks "Genesis Omega Dragon" ("Genesis Omega Dragon": 8000 → 4000 ATK; "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon": 3000 → 7000 ATK), but G.O.D. activates the Pendulum Effect of "Nova Portal": it destroys both copies of "Nova Portal" to negate the effect of "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and end the turn. However, Yuya activates the effect of "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon", sending the set card in his Spell & Trap Zone to his Graveyard, negating the effect of "Nova Portal", and setting the two copies of "Nova Portal" face-down in G.O.D.'s Pendulum Zones. The attack continues and "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" destroys "Genesis Omega Dragon" (G.O.D.: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.